a new adventure awaits us
by kurkag forever
Summary: after the final battle inuyasha betrays the group leaving kagome to find a safe haven in her time but with sango,shippo and kirara in toe and then a surprise visit from her older brother[can you guess who]only to be pulled into another weird adventure only this time in the modern d whats this the girls are falling with who?


**deviantART**  
Browse ArtPrints ShopGroups**Deviants**  
dA muroChatJournalsTodayForum

**Find More Art**  
Daily DeviationsCritiquesCritiqueableWallpaper**Random**  
Random DeviantRandom DeviationRandom Group

Search

Username or Email

Password  
Stay logged in  
Login

* * *

Join deviantART for FREE Take the Tour Forgot Password or Username?

Deviant Login

**Buy Art** Buy adCast Buy Premium Membership

Shop

Join deviantART for FREE

Take the Tour

Share Share Tweet Pin

Share on Reddit Share on Google+ Share on StumbleUpon Share on LiveJournal

**Link**

**Embed**

**Thumb**

Download JPG 294 × 200

More from ~yukinaiceeyes

**View Gallery**

* * *

More from deviantART

**Browse More Like This** · **Shop Similar Prints**

* * *

Featured in Groups

Not currently featured in any groups.

* * *

Details Submitted on March 21, 2007 Image Size 16.0 KB Resolution 294×200

**Link**

**Thumb**

**Embed**

* * *

Stats Views 993 (1 today) Favourites 45 (who?) Comments 5 Downloads 15

To [friends]

Message

Kurama+Kagomeby ~yukinaiceeyes

Fan Art / Traditional Art / Drawings / Movies & TV©2007-2013 ~yukinaiceeyes

The best as possible

Add a Comment:

Preview Submit Comment

Load All Images

~hellokittyfann Apr 27, 2011

holy cow! that looks so real! i LOVE it!

Reply

~koga123 Jan 8, 2011

omg!love it![link]

Reply

~Casandraelf Nov 27, 2007 Hobbyist Digital Artist

nice manip

Reply

~MistressYume Apr 4, 2007

EEEEE! soo cuuuute!

Reply

~irish-brigid Mar 27, 2007 Hobbyist Digital Artist

Well, Kurama does fit the definition of the perfect guy as stated by Kagome in one of the early episodes.

I think Inuyasha would go berzerk, though.

Reply

Previous

Next

Add a Comment:

Preview Submit Comment

Hide Show

You are viewing

**Daily Deviations**

All Channels

Browse

**Full Glass**We have a new cat now.  
She streaks through the house  
and sleeps in your old beds,  
watching me from the rocking chair  
as I habitually seek you out.  
I am always surprised  
when I see blue eyes  
instead of green  
peeking out from between  
the spindles of the stairs.  
She's sweeter than you-  
she sits in my lap  
and plays with my fingers,  
doll-faced and docile  
against your angular independence.  
I still search for you  
amongst the cracks in my heart  
as you slip like sand  
deeper into the dark recesses  
of my faulty memories.  
I am always afraid  
that my tears will ruin the circuitry  
through which I access  
our sunny afternoons and quiet nights,  
and you will slip beyond me.  
I did not hope for an afterlife  
until I ran my fingers through your cold fur,  
and understood why people find solace  
in broken hymnals and new beginnings;  
I miss my pessimism.

Hide Show

The Journal Portal

6. Final Features 2013: NATURE

~ShantiGraphy Dec 27, 2013 22 comments

This is the last features I'll ever make... this year! heheLet's see what Mother Nature gift for us(Congratulations to all Artists. Keep the Good Work!)

Read More

Daily Literature Deviations for December 27, 2013

=DailyLitDeviations Dec 26, 2013 1 comment

Guidelines | How to Suggest a DLD | Group Administrators | Affiliation | Chatroom | Current Staff OpeningsDaily Lit Deviations for December 27th , 2013We are proud to feature today's Daily Literature Deviations! You can show your support by :+favlove:ing this News Article. Please comment and :+fa...

Read More

Winter Stock Feature

^CelticStrm-Stock Dec 26, 2013 12 comments

I said Brr! It's cold in here! There must be some Winter in the atmosphere! Oeoeooo... Oh, Hi there! :shifty: It's time for the Winter Stock Feature! Remember to follow the individual provider's terms of use if you decide to use them in your next artwork! :)Winter Art Feature - NOT STOCK!

Read More

Known and Unknown Digital Arts Feature #8 Giveaway

=aresgirl34 Dec 27, 2013 7 comments

Hello Everyone!This week in addition to a feature, I will be giving away 3 three month premium memberships. All you have to do to become eligible to be entered in the drawing is favorite this journal, and share it on your profile. Also, there has been some confusion with these recent feature jour...

Read More

#51.52 Feature

=head-in-the-cloud Dec 26, 2013 7 comments

Please check it out,enjoy and consider faving so more people can see it. :+fav:Have a nice day! :wave: 51.52 - The last but one:devhead-in-the-c loud: ✔ simply the best ! :iconsquarephotos: :iconburstofcolours: :iconfragility-in-na ture:

Read More

Browse Journals

Polls Are the arts, or the making of art, a pathway to getting you through tough times? /d6ykb6h

Yes

No

Other (please comment)

Vote! (21,801 votes) 300 comments

deviantART [**dee**·vee·_un_'nt·ART]

The world's largest online art community

Proudly showing 275 million pieces of art from over 29 million registered artists and art appreciators

Deviously serving the art and skin community for 4,890 days

_deviantART loves you! _

Keep in Touch!

Get deviantART news & updates by email!

Subscribe

Watch the official %deviantART hq Blog for news, product and feature releases, and awesome happenings:

Watch %hq

Follow deviantART on the web:

Share on Twitter Share on Facebook Share on Tumblr Share on Google+

Deviousness

^Nyx-Valentine arrived in our community and started whipping everyone into a frenzy with her relentless desire to bring the Artistic Nude and Fetish galleries to the fore. 9 years later, and it's safe to say that Nyx is not only a leader as a photographer in these galleries, but she has also established herself as a much sought after model. ^... Read More

©2013 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Developers | Careers | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Premium Membership Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy

Submit

Writer deviantART muro Submit

deviantART

_Hide Media_ _Preview_ _Submit Comment_

Add Media Style

Skin:

Change skin

Upload Files


End file.
